


Whumptober Prompts

by lfthinkerwrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bombs, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isolation, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfthinkerwrites/pseuds/lfthinkerwrites
Summary: A collection of prompts written for Tumblr's 2019 Whumptober.





	1. Shaky Hands + Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, boys and girls! The word of the day is pain! This fic is basically what it says on the tin. I won't be doing every prompt, and a lot of the drabbles are combinations of prompts. Another word of warning, some of these drabbles will go to dark places. I will tag accordingly, but please let me know if anything needs additional tagging.

As soon as Zsasz is immobilized on the floor, Penelope is on him, her fists pounding needlessly into his chest. “You monster!” she screams, her voice raw. “You evil, evil monster!” At this moment, she’s not sure if she’s referring to Zsasz, the man who had her at knifepoint, the Joker, who used her, took over the asylum, has killed God only knows how many- _Aaron, where’s Aaron, he’d been with her until he’d told her to run ahead, is he dead now too? _Or maybe, she’s including herself in this. She started this, didn’t she? Her idea, her experiment, this is all on her hands.

“That’s enough!”

Penelope stops to see Batman looking down on her. Perhaps it’s his natural expression or a trick of the light, but he seems to be contemptuous of her, and in that instance, she knows that he knows about Bane, about the TITAN, about everything.

“I’m sorry,” she sobs out, and she realizes that she’s crying. She’s sobbing actually, gasping for breath. She must look like a mess and a new kind of shame fills her. “I’m so sorry,” she gasps out. She realizes that her hands are shaking. Her entire body is shaking, but her hands especially are trembling. Batman holds a hand out and helps her to her feet. She hates being helped, but she doesn’t think she can stand. 

“I saw Bane,” he says, his voice a deep growl. 

“I know,” she says, her voice breaking with every syllable. “Joker threatened me…I wanted to stop the experiment, I tried to give him his money back!” 

“Joker doesn’t take no for an answer,” Batman says.

Penelope tells him about the army, about how she tried to hide the formula, all for nothing. Joker has her formula, so much of her formula, enough to make an army and take Gotham-No. Not as long as she’s still breathing. She stops crying and trembling long enough to pull herself together, to run to the safe in the warden’s office to get the keycodes Batman will need to get into Arkham’s gardens and do what she failed to do. Her hands are still trembling as she opens the safe. 

“What else is he planning?” She hears Batman ask.

“How should I know?” Penelope half asks, half screams, looking at the vigilante like she’s a madwoman herself. “Do you think anything he says makes any sense!?” At last, the safe opens…and she hears a party whistle. She turns to see a neon green face smiling and hears a ticking. And she knows it’s a bomb. “Oh my God!”

_“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” _She hears Batman scream, but she can’t move. She’s frozen, staring in horror. She thinks she can feel an arm pulling on her shoulder, and then the bomb explodes, knocking both of them on the floor. All she can hear is a ringing noise, all she can feel is searing pain.

Then the world goes black.


	2. Gunpoint+Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not one of Edward's best days.

“I’ll only ask you one more time, Nigma. What the fuck did you do to my offshore account!?”

Although his hands were securely zip-tied behind his back, Edward managed to lean up to face his captor. Roman Sionis glared down at him, the metal pipe he’d beaten him with still in his grasp. In hindsight, perhaps antagonizing Black Mask hadn’t been the wisest course of action. “R-riddle me this-” Edward was cut off by Sionis swinging the pipe into his ribs, cracking one. Edward groaned out in pain, then spat out blood onto Sionis’ shoes.

“For such a smart guy, you can be really fucking stupid,” Sionis growled. He put the pipe down on the floor and pulled a gun from his belt, a Desert Eagle if Edward knew his guns, and he most certainly did. “Now,” Sionis said, aiming the gun at Edward’s knee cap. “You tell me what I want to know, I’ll end it quick. You get smart with me again, I’ll make it slow and painful. You tell me one more goddamn riddle, I’ll put a bullet in your fucking lap first!”

Edward had to cringe a bit. This night didn’t look like it could get much worse.

A burst of gunfire from outside Sionis’ torture chamber drew both men’s attention. Then a pained yell from the henchmen Black Mask had standing guard and the sound of bodies impacting furniture. Edward let out another groan. Yes, this evening could get much worse. The door to the torture chamber flew open to reveal Batman standing in the doorway. “It’s over Sionis,” he said. “Let him go.”

Sionis turned back to Edward. “You led him here!?”

“You did that when you had your thugs drag me out of my hideout, you moron,” Edward managed to speak, although it hurt. “You didn’t think… that would draw attention?” Being rescued from a hideous death by his arch-nemesis. Edward could just hear Jonathan and the others mocking him for it. He was suddenly lifted out of his chair by Sionis, who had him in a headlock facing Batman. “S-seriously?”

“Shut up,” Sionis spat out, putting the barrel of the gun at Edward’s temple. “Back off Batman, or-” Batman interrupted him with a Batarang straight to the hand, making him drop the gun. Sionis immediately let go of Edward, who hit the floor with a shriek of pain. Batman quickly grabbed hold of Sionis by the lapel and unceremoniously tossed him into the wall. It would have made Edward laugh if he wasn’t in so much pain.

Edward was curled up on the floor when he felt his wrists being cut free of the zip-ties. He opened an eye to see Batman crouched down next to him. “Hold on,” he said in a tone that almost sounded concerned. “I’ll get you medical attention before I take you back to Arkham.”

Edward closed his eyes again, in pain and utter embarrassment. 


	3. Dragged Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of things to come in From the Case Files of Edward Nigma...

When the gunfire in the crowd in front of City Hall broke out, Penelope, along with most of the rest of her group, hit the floor of the platform. Penelope dared to look enough to notice that Bruce, instead of ducking for cover, was running off the stage, into the screaming crowd. “Bruce!” she called out, but he didn’t, couldn’t hear her over the gunfire and the crowd. In an instant, she got to her feet and followed him, only vaguely hearing Joan screaming after her. 

Penelope descended the stage and turned right, heading into an alleyway that she was sure she saw Bruce go. Other than a few bystanders scrambling for escape, she saw no one. “Bruce!” she called out again. “There was no response, except another hail of gunfire behind her, which made her flinch. This was insane, where could he have gone? She was sure she’d seen him go down this way…to her left, she heard the sound of a door opening. The City Hall service entrance. Had Bruce gone to hide inside? She darted back to the door, only to see Detective Schrader approaching her with a smile on his face.

“Dr. Young,” he said, his grey eyes cold as steel. “I was hoping I’d run into you tonight.”

“What are you doing here?” Penelope asked. “Don’t you know what’s happening?”

“I’m aware,” he said, grabbing onto her hand. “Come with me, there’s a safe room inside.”

Penelope tried to pull her hand back, but Schrader’s grip held firm. “Is Bruce Wayne in there with you? What about the Mayor and the City Council?”

“The Mayor’s safe,” Schrader said, pulling her towards the door. “As for Wayne and the City Council…they’ll be joining you soon enough.”

Penelope froze. “Oh my God,” she whispered. “Strange is behind this, isn’t he?”

Schrader turned to face her and chuckled. “Clever girl,” he said. “But you know what your problem is? You just can’t keep your mouth shut, just like Sanchez couldn’t.”

Penelope’s eyes flashed. “You bastard!” With her free hand, she slapped Schrader hard across the face. He let go of her hand long enough for her to try to run back towards the front of City Hall, only for Schrader to grab her from behind. “Help-” her cry was cut off by Schader’s gloved hand covering her mouth. Her eyes darted around, but there was no one in sight.

“Little bitch,” he hissed in her ear. “I was going to just shoot you, but just for that…I think you’ve earned something special.” Penelope struggled to get out of his grip, but he held on tight. “You might have been able to get away from Bane,” she heard Schrader continue. “But looks like your boyfriend isn’t here to save you this time.” He began to drag her again towards the service door.


	4. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Gotham Rogues handle solitary confinement.

A trip to Isolation is supposed to be a punishment of last resort for the patients of Arkham Asylum. Unfortunately, it’s become an all too regular occurrence for a patient to be dragged off after one infraction or another.

Some of them handle being confined in Isolation better than others.

Freeze is by default almost permanently cut off from the rest of the asylum, due to his need for sub-zero temperatures. And if the lack of human contact bothers him, he doesn’t say so.

Isley’s powers also have cut her off from what was once her humanity, so in theory, so long as she has some light source, it doesn’t bother her. (But it does. Confined to a sterile environment with only a heat lamp to keep her alive, cut off from the Green, it is torture for her.)

Scarecrow doesn’t seem to mind it much. He spends his time coming up with new formulas and schemes, so much valuable time that he will purposely get himself sent to Isolation so he can have peace. None of the doctors and orderlies have caught wise to this.

Two-Face also handles it well, though as one ignorant guard once quipped, it wasn’t as if he was ever really alone, now was he? Two-Face shoved his fingers into the man’s eye for that.

Riddler will go with a brave face and a haughty demeanor, saying that he’s grateful for the chance to get away from the imbeciles he’s forced to share oxygen with. More than once though, the guards have opened the cell door to find him curled into a ball, rocking himself back and forth.

Harley however, Harley handles it the worse. She cries when she’s taken off, she cries when she’s locked in, she cries when she is released and goes straight to Joker, and later, Ivy. She is rarely sent to Isolation because of this.

Joker just laughs. 


	5. Unconscious+Stab Wound+Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going through Alfred's mind the first time he stitched up Bruce?

I have been in service to the Wayne family for over thirty years. I considered Thomas and Martha Wayne not just as close friends, but as family. I was there when Martha was pregnant with Master Bruce. When he was born, I often assisted her and Master Thomas in caring for him, even if all that entailed was brewing tea for Martha as she stayed up with the baby at night. Unlike many in their social circle, Thomas and Martha were deeply involved in young Master Bruce's life, never delegating his care to myself or to a nanny. Martha, in particular, would always insist on picking Master Bruce up after school. Thomas could not spend quite as much time with his son, due to obligations that would keep him from home, but he did not love him any less, and he would make time for him every day, even if it was only for a few minutes early in the morning or at night. I often heard them speak of their hopes and dreams for him. Private schools, colleges, perhaps going into the family business, perhaps following Thomas into medicine, perhaps following Martha into philanthropy, marriage, grandchildren...

Well. It does no good to think about what might have been.

And yet, now, as Master Bruce lies unconscious on a makeshift gurney in the cave, as I do my best to stitch up a large stab wound that has indisposed him, I cannot help but think of Thomas and Martha, and what they would think if they could see their son in this state. Thomas perhaps would have understood the all-consuming need Master Bruce has to ensure this city's safety, even if he would not condone his donning a mask and quite literally fighting crime. Martha though? The sight of her son, in this state, would drive her to grief.

I've managed to fully stitch up his wound, but he will need to rest for at least three days to begin recovery. I will be lucky if he stays in bed for even one day, despite the fact that this is the most serious injury he's had since he began this six months ago. I also know, deep in my soul, that while Master Bruce will certainly be more careful against people with knives, that this will be far from the last time I will have to stitch him up. I wonder if perhaps I am doing him more harm than good by enabling him on this crusade. It is not the life that Thomas and Martha would have wanted for him, but it is the life he has chosen, and if I remain here, I can at least ensure that he lives another day.

A groaning noise reaches my ears, and I look down to see Master Bruce's eyes open. "Alfred..." he murmurs. "Alfred..."

I reach my hand down to wipe his brow. If Thomas and Martha cannot be here to comfort him, I will have to do. "I'm here Sir," I say to the man who I have come to see as my own son. "I'm here."


	6. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She did warn them, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to pretend that these are in any semblance of order. Oh well.

Even though her hands went numb about an hour ago, Penelope still found it in her to fix her captors with a glare. “You three,” she said. “Have no idea just what you’ve invited down on yourselves.”

One of the three, a younger man with a blond buzz cut and a wicked smile just laughed and backhanded her again. “Yeah? And what’s that, bitch? Batman? Batman’s too busy chasin’ after the Ice Box to come for you. By the time he gets done with that, GCPD’ll release our boss, and you’ll be in a ditch somewhere outside town.” He paused for a moment, his eyes roaming over her form. “Maybe we’ll have a bit of fun with you first.”

Her face was throbbing from where she’d been hit and she could taste blood in her mouth, but Penelope did not let the man’s words rattle her. “The Commissioner won’t release your boss,” she said. The men were part of the East Quarter Skulls, a gang notorious for drug trafficking. The leader of the gang, Vincent Connor, had recently been arrested for drug dealing, smuggling, and six counts of murder. “Your boss is going to die in prison.”

The man with the blond buzzcut smirked. “Well, you’d better hope your boss does what we asked him, or he’s gonna need to get a new shrink.” The man walked back towards the table his two accomplices were sitting at. “Any word?”

“Nah,” one of the two said. “It’s been almost two hours since we called Gordon. You think he’s gonna blow us off?”

“He’s still got an hour,” the Blond man answered. “If he doesn’t call us back by then…” he looked back towards where Penelope was sitting. “He’ll get to hear quite a show.”

Almost two hours…Gordon, or more likely, Aaron would have made contact with Edward by now. That thought helped keep her fear at bay. It wasn’t Batman these idiots should be scared of. Batman could be brutal in his methods, of course, but he was merciful. Edward? Edward wasn’t as brutal but he also didn’t have a no-kill rule. “This is your last chance. Let me go now, and perhaps Gordon will show leniency.”

The Blond man laughed again. “And just why should we?” As soon as he was finished speaking, a cell phone rang. “That Gordon?”

“No,” the third man said, surprised. “It’s an unknown number.”

The Blond man frowned. “Answer it and put it on speaker.”

The third man did so, and a familiar voice came through the speakers, much to Penelope’s relief._ “Good evening! You have the privilege of speaking with Edward Nigma, Private Investigator! I take it I’m speaking with three of Vincent Connor’s more idiotic associates.”_

Penelope almost laughed at the bugged eyed expressions on the three’s faces. “The fuck?” the second man asked. “Gordon called the Riddler in?”

Penelope heard Edward chuckle._ “Much as I try to oblige our esteemed Commissioner, I’m personally invested in this. After all, I have rather…intimate knowledge of the woman you’re holding for ransom.”_

At any other time, Penelope would roll her eyes, but now? Now she could see the horrified looks of comprehension on her abductors’ faces, and it delighted her. The Blond man turned at her. “You and the Riddler? You never said you were fucking the Riddler!”

Penelope smirked at him. “You never asked, but I did warn you that you had no idea what you were bringing down on yourselves.”

The two other men looked pale. “Oh shit,” the third man, the one holding the phone said. “Oh shit.” He looked desperately up at the Blond man. “Rodge, let’s just untie her and then get out of here-”

“No,” the Blond man said. He took the phone out of his partner’s hand and growled into it. “I know you’re tracing this call, but if you don’t back off right now, you’ll never see your girlfriend again-”

Edward’s laughter cut him off. It wasn’t his usual, self-satisfied laughter. It was something colder, something almost evil. _“My poor darling,”_ he cooed to her. _“Just how did these imbeciles manage to catch you? Did they sneak up behind you and put a bag over your head? As for you cretins, do you think that I would have called you just to trace you? Do you really think, that I haven’t known exactly where you’ve been this entire time?”_ Every single occupant of the room noticed the door to the run-down apartment was opening. Edward stepped through the door, hanging up his phone and giving the men a cold glare. “Not that this hasn’t been entertaining,” he said, putting his phone back into his pocket. “But if you’ll excuse me, there’s a damsel in distress I need to see to.”

The Blond man immediately reached his side. Before Penelope could shout out a warning, Edward lifted his cane and fired dead center at his chest. She flinched at the sound, and when the body hit the floor, only to relax at the lack of blood. Rubber bullets. Edward fired quickly at the other two, striking them in the chest and shoulder. When all three were dispatched, he quickly made his way across the room to her. “Darling,” he lightly scolded as he cut her free from the ropes that bound her wrists. “You seem to have a knack for getting yourself in trouble.”

“You should talk,” she quipped. Once she was free, she reached her arms out to her lover who quickly wrapped her in his own. She shut her eyes. Now that the danger was over, she allowed herself to tremble slightly. Edward’s hands rubbed her back and she could feel him pressing kisses against her forehead. “Where is GCPD?”

“On their way,” he said. “I managed to persuade Gordon to let me go in first, just to catch them off guard.” He pulled back from her slightly and Penelope opened her eyes, noticing his face darken. He reached into his vest pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and lightly dabbed it against her split lip. “Which one did that?”

Penelope looked past him and pointed at the Blond man, who was lying on the floor, wheezing. “Him.” It was needlessly vengeful, but she felt vengeful. “He also said that before he and his cohorts disposed of me, that they might have ‘fun’ first.”

Edward’s eyes flashed fire and he sharply turned at the man. The Blond man’s face was deathly pale. “Did he now?” Edward growled. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped Penelope in it before he picked up his cane and stalked towards the Blond man. “Well, Gordon and company won’t be here for another five minutes. More than enough time to teach this young man some manners.” 

Penelope sat back and watched as Edward bashed the Blond man’s teeth in with his cane without an ounce of pity or guilt. She had warned them, after all.


End file.
